


Something About It

by sinofwriting



Category: Smosh
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Damien lets his feelings take over.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Something About It

Damien’s grasp on his drink falters when he feels someone slam into his side. A small groan leaves him. He turns his face and is unsurprised to see who exactly had slammed into him. “Please don’t tell me your drunk.”   
The other man snorts, “of course not. I promised you I wouldn’t drink.”   
He can feel his breath catching in his throat at the others expression, with eyes that are hooded and a smile that is nearing something dangerous. Realizing he’s staring, Damien clears his throat, looking away. Hoping that Shayne can’t hear how fast his heart is beating. Hoping that he can’t see how much a simple look affected him. “Thank you.”   
Shayne nudges him slightly, “Of course, man. You don’t really like coming to these things and it’s rare that you do. If me not drinking makes you more comfortable, I have no problem with not having a drink.” 

He can feel himself blushing and he’s relieved when Courtney spots the two and throws her arms around them. Drunkenly starting to ramble about something that had just happened. And while Damien feels relieved, Shayne can’t help but frown for a quick second, before replacing his frown with a smile. He had been so close. 

Surprisingly Shayne doesn’t disappear from Damien’s side for the rest of the time they are there. Usually he would disappear for awhile, check in and then rejoin the fray. It made Damien nervous, he was starting to get scared that his heart was going to beat so fast it would explode from his chest. He tries to fight it when Shayne leans so close to him that his breath is touching his ear as he tells him something, but his eyes flutter shut on their own accord for a few seconds. 

He knows that Shayne had seen what happened, when he looks at him and sees an amused glint in his eyes along with something else. There’s something on Shayne’s face that makes Damien feel infuriated, like Shayne was taunting him, despite not really doing anything. It was the feeling of knowing that he could do something about it and wanting to, but scared of the changes it would cause. 

Nodding along absentmindedly to what Shayne is telling him, he thinks about the changes that would happen. None of them would be bad, in fact all of them would be something close to a dream come true. The only reason those dreams didn't come true were because of him. Because despite knowing that things would only get better, he wouldn’t let himself be happier. 

He’s quiet in the car ride back to his apartment as he builds up the courage and he’s so distracted with his own mind, that he doesn’t notice the concerned glances from Shayne because of how quiet and withdrawn he’s being. 

Parking the car, Shayne hesitates, but turns the car off. He turns as much as his seat belt will let him. “Are you okay? I know that parties can be a lot,” But before he can continue there’s the soft pressure of Damien’s lips pressing against his. It takes him a few seconds to register what’s happening, before he relaxes into the soft kiss. The feeling of home settling over the both of them.


End file.
